Black part two
by CrimsonAsh28
Summary: Escaping Hades draws the lives of the survivors ever closer. Just how close is too close, and when does keeping friends get too dangerous.
1. Chapter 1

Black part two

AN: Here is the first bit of the sequel, I'm not entirely sure about the details so it will be slow going on my part. Warning wise: this is a crossover fic, Black being Harry Potter, if you do not like this turn of events please read the following and find a more suitable story: The survivors land on a newly colonised planet and each finds a place there and lives happily ever after. Thank you for coming this far.

For the rest, warnings include but are not necessarily limited to: Violence; Corse language; Random acts of immaturity; Possibly graphic torture scene(s); Massively varied chapter length and Sporadic updating. Finally I don't think this will be romance… at all, a- because I doubt I can write it, b- because I don't want to ruin the story and c- because who would I pair with who?

I do not own anything except what I do, so, enjoy and please read and review ~ it rhymes :). EF

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Zeke and Max lifted the unconscious man onto a bunk. As the survivors looked on in bewilderment Max unwound Blacks' wrist and hand. The swollen punctures oozed bloody puss. The kids reeled back in disgust. Quietly Max ordered the med kits brought to him, he cleaned the wound as best he could but there was nothing more he could do. So, reluctantly, he left his unconscious friend and fixed up everyone else. In the cockpit Riddick refused treatment, so Max told him where the med supplies would be and asked where they were headed. A shipping lane, was all Max understood, the rest was meaningless jargon.

The ship was on auto pilot and everyone dozed. Zeke and Shazza were curled up together on the floor. Imam and his oldest Suleiman lay in the top right bunk. Jack and Max below them. Above Black, lay Hassan and Ali sound asleep. Riddick cat napped in the reclining pilot seat, waking now and then to check the weirdly stable power levels.

A standard 'day' passed and most were still in and out of sleep. Riddick, however, was wide awake and staring at the power levels, which had yet to change, if anything they looked better than before. Someone woke in the back room. Black's gasping breaths stopped, the noise had been a constant and the ship was strangely quiet without it.

Black tapped his way to the cockpit. "'Lo" he gasped tiredly. Riddick considered him, he had black bags, his body trembled slightly, each breath seemed to rattle inside him, glazed eyes watched back, an exhausted smile quivered on the man's lips.

"Princess." Replied Riddick mockingly.

"I tripped, so it's 'Clumsy'." He protested.

"Your half dead and you barely made a noise coming through." Riddick pointed out. "You should be sleeping and healing. Actually, Max tested the toxin, you should be dead already or have recovered yesterday. You're not improving, in fact Max thinks you're getting worse. Doesn't really add up." Black offered a wain smile, unconsciously pressing a hand to his chest.

"It does add up. You just haven't factored in everything," he paused, then nodded at the screens, "the other factor should be in there." Riddick blinked at the smaller man. The hell? "The power readings should be steady or increasing rather than decreasing. Add that in." He rasped.

"That's –"

"If you eliminate the possible, whatever is left, however improbable, must be the answer – That's from Doctor Who."

"What? Never mind. Explain."

"Sci-fi TV series–" Richard growled at him, he got to the point. "I've been putting my energy – I can manipulate energy to some extent – into powering the ship rather than healing. 'knew the life support for all of us would only last three days in a little hopper like this. So don't worry the readings are correct." The man then had the gall to grin at Riddick, who sat back in his seat and absorbed this. They remained silent for a long time, slowly Riddick became aware that the quiet was wrong. Eight people breathing behind him, another beside. His own breath and heart beat loud in his – Heartbeat. He bolted upright and jerked over to Black. The black haired man was sweating, eyes pressed shut and fists clenched, focusing on something Riddick wasn't aware of. Riddick pressed a hand over Blacks' heart. Slow forced breathing, no beat.

"MAX!" He roared towards the bunks. "Max! De-Frib, NOW." Scrabbling started in the back room. He felt the man's neck, nothing. No. There. Small pulses. His blood was moving. Riddick stared in disbelief. Not. Fucking. Possible. Then Max was there, De-Fib charged. Riddick popped the buttons off exposing sweaty chest, he pulled away. Max closed in and zapped. Black jolted, and tensed. Riddick felt for his heartbeat, it was there, but unsteady and too weak. "Again." He ordered. As the De-Fib was readied the passengers waited in silence. Max, mouth pressed a hard line, shocked his friend again. Black's gasping hitched and he relaxed a little. His heart was beating steadier now. "It's steady." announced the pilot, turning to the controls as Black slipped asleep or unconscious.

The occupants, in their various states of disarray, visibly sagged, thankful that they wouldn't lose another crash survivor to the creatures even after they'd escaped them.

"What happened? Why did his heart stop? How did you know? When did he get here? Will he be okay? What does Max's thing do?" Jack stopped for breath, Zeke hurriedly scooped her up and away, answering as best he could. Imam followed herding his boys out.

"Thank you." Max told Riddick, struggling with prepping and tidying the equipment. Shazza took over. Max graced her with a tired smile, then turned back to Riddick. "Are there any nearby planets with _any_ medical facilities? I know this isn't a 'star jumper' but surely there's something within range. It's not like he needs much, just a little more than what we've got."

"Two days."

"So we now help him to last." Said Shazza quietly, leaving the room with the De-Fib. Max stepped closer to the slumbering man. Shakily he smoothed down sweat soaked black hair.

"We probably shouldn't move him. You don't mind? I suppose not, we'll keep to the back for the most part, try and let him sleep…" The man trailed off still absently smoothing. Nodding to himself Max left the cockpit. A minute later he returned with two blankets one went on the floor the other over Black. "It gets cold in space." Riddick said nothing.

Hours later Riddick was frowning at the screens before him. The readings still hadn't changed, except for energy output, they were losing less energy as heat with more going into propulsion than physics would indicate was normal. Manipulate energy, huh. Interesting skill. Fool used it when he shouldn't though.

In the back room Jack had finally fallen asleep, and exhausted Zeke followed her. Ali clung to his father, too worried to fall asleep. Max was also restless, but there was naught he could do for Black, he had neither the skill nor the equipment to help any further. To occupy himself he raided the lockers, they weren't exactly 'well stocked' but they did have an amazing array of utterly random… what he supposed could be classified as 'gizmos'.

When Jack woke a few hours later she found Max completely focused on a small metallic object. Sneaking closer she peered over his shoulder and giggled in his ear. The object of fascination was a toddlers toy. Max startled and blushed at her smirk. "Here." He said passing it to her. "I was trying to dismantle it." A tiny screw driver was handed over. Jack sat down with him and took over his task. Max smiled watching her meticulously take the mechanical toy to pieces. He found himself a different gizmo and set about figuring its purpose out.

Eventually the others woke up and the multitude of mechanical gadgets was spread around. They amused themselves quietly for hours. Shazza and Zeke took charge of the food and water, they divided it up and gave out potions to each survivor. Max took through both Riddick's and Black's rations, putting Riddick's within reach he leaned over Black. The younger man was still unresponsive, Max dithered not really sure if he should try and wake the man or just let him recover. Looking at Black's slightly strained expression he murmured to himself "I doubt he'd be able to eat anyway." With a nod to the pilot he left again, spare rations in hand. Soon everyone settled again, sleep calling some while the rest fiddled with the toys and spoke quietly.

* * *

><p>I am the author! So they can have a working Defibrillator on their rusty old skiff, and remember Max told Riddick about the med supplies. In accordance with the prophecy!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Landing was rough, the scrap heap bounced and shuddered to stillness. Riddick stood from his seat, Zeke had opened the door and was leading the way down Imam and boys following. Max and Jack came through, they looked at Black speculatively, Jack was mimicking Max's expression. Riddick smirked and decided for him, he bent and lifted the smaller man. Max smiled and got out of the way. Out, down the ramp and across the landing pad. A sudden ringing _thunk_ startled them all. They whirled around. The skiff was now lopsided the weight loss dragging it to one side. Its left wing lay on the concrete completely sheared off.

"Holy Fuck." Max summed up, never a loss for words.

"Yeah, it chose the right moment to fall apart though." agreed Shazza, coming over to pick up Jack. Riddick glanced down at Black, he'd relaxed noticeably just moments before the wing had dropped off. Hardly a coincidence. With a final glance at the warped metal Riddick swept off.

Zeke was holding the red door open speaking to someone inside. Seeing Riddick he shook his head at something and, locking the door open, pushed inside. Riddick followed, three people were trying to talk at Zeke, but seeing Riddick with his burden they stopped.

"Oh dear," the one woman blurted, "come right this way." She passed an empty reception point and started along the corridor. "Do you know what is wrong with him?" Max had followed and he spoke up.

"Yes and no. He was bitten by a Bio-raptor. His body has some resistance to the venom, but not enough. With the added strain of our escape from the crash, well, he doesn't have much strength left." They entered a room, Riddick approached the bed and placed Black on it. "The venom seems to be attacking his organs, slowing his heart rate – we've had to restart it once, a day and a half ago. It has also affected his breathing, but I'm not sure how." Riddick stood calmly at the foot of the bed. Max hovered by the head. The woman fussed with a computer and a book.

"Bio-raptors you say?" Jack slipped into the room, Ali in tow. "Their venom hasn't been studied… but general anti-venoms have a positive affect… as do medicines that counter poisons targeting the cardio-vascular system… we have Anothamide and Heratycin and Crolladine and… no, that will react with… but Farwarth's counter will work, hum…" She was at a cabinet now, selecting identical bottles. "How much does he weigh?" She called. Max blinked.

"I have n–"

"Seventy kilos." Riddick interrupted. Max flicked a smile at him. Shazza and Zeke walked in.

"Good, good. Any allergies?"

"It's not something that came up, but he did talk about getting a general anti-venom, he didn't specify that he needed a particular one or that he shouldn't have another." The woman nodded and bustled about measuring liquids. Finally she stopped. Out of one bottle she filled a syringe.

"Here we are." She walked over and tried to take Black's arm. He flinched away and tensed, she froze. "He's awake?" She asked, surprise colouring her voice. He really didn't look it. Max prodded the man. No reaction. The doctor lent in, Black pulled away. "What?"

"He seems to be reacting to our presence." Shazza spoke up. The woman jumped.

"Yes, but why, does he think I'm a threat." She said, voice both a little insulted and a touch amused.

"Maybe, but perhaps he is aware that he is currently vulnerable and he doesn't recognise you." The doctor nodded, it was reasonable.

"Then how do we get this to him," she held up the syringe "I don't want to fight him, does anyone know how to give an injection and set up a drip…" She let it hang. Shazza and Zeke both nodded. "Good, good. Who does he know better?" The woman asked looking between them. They looked at each other, neither had really 'built' a relationship with Black.

"Zeke." Decided Shazza. "He's a little better than me and has a calmer presence."

"Right, then, now, here." The woman handed Zeke the syringe. With great care Zeke, took hold of Blacks arm. Taking his time he found the vein and inserted the needle. Black gave a barely audible whine, Zeke froze, but Black didn't move. Max lent forwards and stoked Blacks dirty hair, the whine faded out and Zeke injected the serum. Removing the syringe Zeke swapped it for the drip the doctor had prepared. Again he found a vein and with utmost care pushed the thick needle into the blue line. Max continued his firm smoothing and Black did not react. Taping the needle in place Zeke backed off with a deep breath.

"Done." He announced relief in his voice and pose. "That was surprisingly stressful."

"Not nice to do it to a friend. No feels like you're hurting them. His reaction wouldn't have helped either, but you did a flawless job." The woman reassured. "Now, were there wounds that I should see to?"

"Er yes…" Max trailed off, and picked up Black's bandaged wrist. He unwound them and showed the doctor the wrist. The grey green flesh was puffy around maroon scabs. Where the bandage had stuck and ripped the scabs, fresh blood welled and three holes oozed bloody puss. Freed from the wrappings Black's hand gave off the repellent smell of rotting meat.

"Oh dear. It's infected. That need some serious attention." She peered worriedly at the wrist. "Do you think you presence will keep him calm enough for me to work? I will get a table and we can stretch his hand out over that. Yes." She bustled to the far wall and returned with a wheeled work table. Stomping on the breaks she gathered a chair and her tools. Sterile scalpel handle and its sealed blade packets, mysterious bottles of clear liquids with unreasonably complex names, white hospital grade towels, cotton budded swabs and sterile plastic gloves.

The process was messy, white towels were put to good use and soon were soaked in blood and puss. The two pungent aromas clogged the air and Max would occasionally pause his diligent petting to look away from the doctors hands to breathe air unpolluted by the sight of his friends blood. Eventually she was done and putting swabs of the infected blood to the side she rewrapped Black's sterilised arm and turned to Max. "Does he have any other wounds?"

"Yes," he paused, "but you'll have to respect his privacy, he won't want anyone to see them."

"I'm a doctor, there is little that I haven't seen before." The woman responded slight amusement in her expression, obviously drawing the wrong conclusions about the location of the injuries.

"Of course, but all the same, I'll check them, if they're infected I'll let you see to them, but until he gives you permission…" He let it hang. She frowned but conceded. "If you would." Max said, pointedly looking around. The survivors curious gazes turned into mild irritation at the dismissal, but the doctor was now on Max's side and she herded Jack and Shazza out. Zeke followed his partner, but Riddick remained watching Max expressionlessly, waiting to see what he would do. Max sighed. "I was being completely honest. If you want to know, ask him when he wakes, I shall not betray him." Riddick considered the older man's stony expression. Max knew that if Riddick forced it, there was little he could do to stop him. Perhaps it was this understanding that Riddick saw in Max's eyes, and seeing the other knew he couldn't truly match Riddick, Riddick could leave without challenging Max.

As the door swung soundlessly shut Max sighed again, really the other man was far too bestial in his approach to life, and yet, was complex in an undeniably _human_ manner. Pondering the mysteries of human nature Max stripped off Blacks shirt and checked his stiches. The ugly threads had held and the lacerations were healing with no sign of infection. So Max replaced the shirt and took up what would be the first shift in the long vigil over Black.

Jack snuck into the room an hour after Max had begun his vigil. She was clean and dressed in fresh clothes but bare footed, she padded over to Max who was dozing in the armchair. Prodding him awake she led him out of the room and into a 'fresher. There she left him to clean up and dress and she returned to Black to watch over him. The armchair was still warm where Max had been sitting and Jack relaxed into the comforting heat.

Three hours later Imam entered and Jack was replaced. Shazza relived Imam then Max and Ali relived her. For the next day and a half Black was never alone, often more than one person sat by him, conversing quietly, although it was unlikely any level of noise would wake Black before he was ready.

While off shift the survivors slept and talked amongst themselves. The folk of the planet had gotten the entire, abate altered, account of the events that followed the Hunter-Gratzner's crash. It tale had been met with appropriate horror and pity, but the people were not suspicious or guarded by nature, just as they were less than concerned with things unrelated to farming. So the passengers were left relatively alone to recover, interactions limited to doctors and the sole manager of the minute spaceport, though the rectangle of dura-crete could hardly be called that. Shazza had taken charge of the skiff, employing those with time, of which they all had plenty, to help rebuild their little life raft.

It was thirty two hours after they had landed that Black woke. Zeke and Hassan were chatting about refitting the skiff with an upgraded warp drive when the dark haired man stirred and rolled. Jumping forwards Zeke stopped the man from rolling off the bed and gave a chuckle when hazy green eyes blinked at him.


End file.
